Simply Physical
by KnightRoseKizuna
Summary: VERY LEMON. If you do not like male to male partnerships, please do not proceed. TAKAYAxREN pairing from Big Windup! Both are having a sexual relationship but Takaya wants to take it up a notch. Enjoy
It's Friday. My parents are out on the holiday vacation. My brother's gone to camp. No training this weekend. There is no one is in our house now. Rephrase, it's just me and Mihashi, here in the living room, lights on and both of us butt-naked on the couch with me towering over his small quivering frame.

"N-no way. I ca-can't, Abe-kun!" Mihashi reached for my hand that is currently piercing his asshole.

"Liar. You're hole's easily swallowing my fingers right now, Mihashi. Listen." We could both hear Mihashi's hole being played with.

"Ah! Ah! S-Stop! Y-you said t-this would be a n-normal sleepover!" He wailed as his tomato-red face was covered in sweat.

"There is no such thing as a normal sleepover between lovers. Be honest. You really want me to fuck you, don't you?" I gazed into his eyes knowing full well that my entire body radiated lust for him. "Ah, see? Just now, you got really tight right here." I continued scissoring his insides using my three fingers making sure to locate his good spot. We've been having sex for only one week but I already know all his good spots and how he likes to be fucked. Despite his looks, Mihashi likes it rough. But it takes a while for him to admit it every time. So tonight, I'll take it up a notch….

 **Level 1: Make Mihashi want it bad.**

"Iyaaah~ w-where are you- Hyah!" His back arched.

"Ahh~ Just now, you squeeze really hard. You still want to stop?" His eyes glazed over and I saw hesitation in his eyes. Knowing full well what's going to happen next, I rapidly attacked his prostate and made him squeal.

"Ah! Ah! Ahn! Hyah! Ahhhh~ N-noo! S-stop!" With a smile, I stopped stretching him. "Hmmm? Did you say something?" I really am mean, but I want to hear him beg for it. He whimpered. "Oh, you want to stop here? All right." I removed my fingers and hovered over him, waiting for his reply.

"A-Abe-kun, it feels good. M-more~ Don't stop!" He spread his legs as he said this. I breathed hard and took in his sexy pose, burning it into my mind for future purposes. With the lights on, this is a complete turn-on.

"That's a nice look you have there…Ren." This is my secret weapon. His dick gets harder when I say his name. I grabbed his dick. Aha, it's hard as a rock. He let out a moan at my touch. "Tell me how you want it."

"Meanie~ E-even though you a-already know." He tried to wipe away his tears.

"Hmm~ but tonight's a bit special. It's been a week since we've been fucking. This time, I want to do everything that makes you feel good." I gave him a quick deep kiss. "So, what will it be, Ren?"

"S-say my name again. In my e-ear." His eyes became teary again.

Low-level, but no problem. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Ren~ I love you."

"M-more~" His dick was getting bigger.

"Ren~ Ren~ My lovely Ren~" I threw in a few licks at his ear and neck before poking my fingers at his entrance, signaling him to say what to do next. "Say it clearly, Ren~" I blew on his neck and smiled as I elicited a moan from him.

"Make me wet, Takaya-kun. I want yours inside! Hurry!" I smiled. Level one, clear.

 **Level 2: Fuck him in the living room.**

"Roger." I pushed my fingers inside him and started raping his prostate. He has to come first before I can fuck him crazy. This is bad. I want to do him already. I bit and licked his nipples and started stroking his dick in an accelerating pace.

"Ahhh! Hyah! More! More! Ahhhh~" His voice is getting loud and his stuttering has stopped. This is a good sign. He's about to come. Good job, me! All those nights inspecting his body has paid off.

He has to come so I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Ren~ come for me." The results are always satisfying.

"I'm cumming!" He wailed as I watched his sexy-tear-stained-climaxing face. I stroked his dick until he stopped cumming all over our stomachs. Then he relaxed and started breathing hard. I withdrew a bit.

"Look, Ren. We've been fucking every day and yet you still came this much." I showed him my hand covered in cum before licking it.

"It's proof that I want more. Takaya-kun~ Satisfy me." He smiled and stretched out his hands.

I unconsciously licked at my lips. It's time. I hovered over him once again as he wrapped his arms around me. I aligned my dick to his entrance and looked him straight in the eye before saying, "Here I go." I thrust into Ren, hard.

He let out a cry and I felt his hot semen all over my stomach again. I smirked, "It's not even all in yet, you know. Does it feel that good, having my dick up your ass?" I'm glad my voice was composed because my mind is completely whirling in many different directions. He's so tight! Is this normal? I've been fucking him every day and yet he's still this tight. I let him adjust to my huge size as I took in his state. He's drooling and his tongue is out, his legs are wrapped loosely around my back and his arms are limp.

"It-it feels amazing. Hah. It's okay to move, Takaya-kun." He was gasping as he talked.

"Hmm~ Are you sure? Seems like you're about to faint, though?" I smirked, our bodies are so compatible.

"I'm fine. It's okay to move. I'll be fine." He propped up on his arms and leaned forward to kiss me. But I can't have my lover leading tonight so I lunged in and started ravishing his mouth. He likes it when I caress the roof of his mouth with my tongue first. Then I'll bite his lips and pinch his nipples while I stroke his dick. Then I'll suck at his tongue before licking everything inside his mouth. At this point, he'll be too lost in the kiss to think about his ass. It's here that my attack truly begins. I slid out of him before thrusting everything right up to the hilt.

"Hmmmm!" He moaned in my mouth. But I won't stop. I pulled out again and rammed it in before settling into a fast pace as I fucked his hole without mercy. His mouth is free now and I can hear his sweet, sweet, lust-filled moans as I continued to fuck him.

"Ahhh~ Yes! Yes! So good! So goo-hyah! More! Ahhhhn! Faster! Ahhh! Deeper! Takaya-kuuuun!" His screams mixed with the creaking of the couch and my own ragged breathing and grunting. I'm so glad our house is sound-proof. Our position is starting to make me numb so I lifted him into a sitting position to get a better angle into his ass. Even then I did not slow down. "Hyah! Yes, yes, yes, yes! That's it! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

I might lose it soon. This sex-craved Ren is gonna be the death of me. "Fuck. It feels so damn good. Amazing! Ren, it feels so good inside you!" I'm about to come. And I know he is too. "It's alright to come, Ren. Let's come together, okay?" He nodded furiously. I quickly stood up, making sure to secure my hold on him as he wrapped his arms and legs around me, and rammed it in him deep, maybe deeper than earlier.

"Hiiiii!" Ren squealed. But before he could breathe I continued furiously fucking him over and over. Knowing that his precum is splashing on the floor, I did not let up. "Ah! Ah! I-I'm cumming!"

I quickened my pace. "Me too. Hngh!" I'm coming. Ren kept screaming as I rode out my orgasm. Then I plopped us down on the couch, without pulling out. Ren was breathing hard into my chest. I drew my hair back before grabbing his ass. Level two, clear.

 **Level 3: Fuck him in the bathroom**

"Ren, how was it?" He was silent for a while, as we sat on the couch, so I pulled out some before thrusting into him again.

"Hyah! Takaya-kun, stop! I just came!" Mmmm, he's still full of energy.

"I take it you felt good? You were screaming very loudly." I chuckled as I caressed his cheek.

"Mm! It felt amazing, Takaya-kun….I didn't want to stop." He put his fingers together as he said this so he looked like a child begging for more sweets. After sex, Ren forgets his shyness and gets all cute and demanding. It makes me want to spoil him. But my plan was to continue all along.

"Hmm~ Since it is what you want, let's continue, Ren." I received a cute "Eh?" in reply. "But first, let's go wash up." Without waiting for his reply, I slowly stood up, making sure not to pull out, and started walking towards the bathroom as I looked Ren in the eye. One glance and I knew he knew what was coming.

It wouldn't hurt to tease him a little. "Wait, ah! Takaya-kun. Ahh! We might hit something!" We were walking so with my dick still up his ass, and with it moving around a little, I purposely thrust into him a little at a time. I could feel my dick getting fully hard. But I suppressed it so I can at least watch as he turned redder and redder before trying to break eye contact with me.

"Don't worry." I lightly bumped my forehead onto his. "I know where I'm going." I smiled at him and reached the bathroom entrance. I secured one arm around his waist before opening the door and walking inside the bathroom.

Ren gasped a little. "Wait! We didn't prepare the tub!" So cute, he's already thinking of doing it in the tub. Naughty little Ren-Ren.

"Don't worry. I prepared it earlier so it should be at the right temperature now. In we go~" I stepped into the already-prepared-for-sex-tub and sat down slowly, so that he was straddling me while our bodies were getting used to the warmth of the water.

"Hmmm, you're all sticky, Ren. I need to wash every nook and cranny of your body." I smirked at his red face as I reached for the shampoo and dabbed in on my hand. Then I started washing his soft hair and massaging his head a little. Slowly, he relaxed into my touch and closed his eyes. Then I started on the bath soap while caressing his ear and brushing my hand against his neck. He yelped and I said, "Oops, sorry, my hand slipped." But I didn't stop feeling him up. He trailed after my hand with greedy eyes as it darted for his nipples. He shut his eyes when he felt my hand rubbing each one gently and he started to shiver despite the heat of the water. My other hand trailed to his stomach, cupping his small abs before trailing circles toward his lower back. His legs started twitching. I continued "rubbing" his body with soap until I could feel his dick hard and erect against my stomach.

"Hey, Takaya-kun, It's fine not to do foreplay alrea—" I shut him up with a deep kiss before breaking away and leaving a trail of saliva between us.

"I know." I cupped his chin. "But you'll taste better this way." I licked at his lips and continued kissing him while slowly trailing my hand down his abdomen towards his dick. He tensed up but relaxed after a grabbed his dick gently. Then I proceeded to doing all three, kissing him, pinching his nipples and stroking his dick. He became piqued and breathless in no time. So I broke away and whispered, "What do you want me to do?"

He hesitated a bit so I stroked his dick. His back arched before he finally whispered, "Do me, Takaya-kun."

"Hmm? Do you where?" As if to tease him, I moved my dick around inside.

"Hmnn. There… in my ass. Fuck me..fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me hard in this tub and make me all this water go away!" I smirked.

"Good boy." I lifted him and brought him down on my rock hard dick. He moaned. But I wasn't gonna let him rest. I kept doing it again and again until he started going down on his own. "That's it, Ren. Faster now." I took his mouth again and pushed his ass down harder each time.

"Hmmm~ Hngh! Ahn~ Ahh. Hyah! Hmmm~ So good! Ahhh! Amazing!" He gasped between kisses and screamed as I fucked him. The sound of skin slapping on skin and the water splashing all around turned me on even more. I started thrusting into him, too. He yelped but I didn't stop. It felt too good. I fucked him like crazy. In and out, in and out, moving it around inside, stroking his dick, sucking his tongue, grabbing his ass, pinching his nipples, biting his nipples.

I guess the stimulation is too much. He grabbed my hair and moaned into my ear, "Ahn~ I'm cumming! Harder! Takaya-kuun!"

"Go ahead, Ren~ Don't hold back. Come until you lose your mind. Then I'll fuck you some more!" Ren climaxed and squirted cum at my every thrust. So erotic.

"Hngggh! I'm cumming!" I squirted into him again. Then I heard the some of the semen spill out of his asshole and drip into the water.

I'm drunk. His ass feels so good. Grabbing his thighs, I stood up and made him bend down, careful not to pull out, as I kept hold of his arms.

"It's not over yet, Ren. Moan for me okay?" He just nodded. I pulled out just before the head. "There!" I thrust into him deep. "There! Take it! Take it!" I fucked him faster and faster as my groans became louder. "Amazing! So good! It feels so good to fuck you, Ren!"

"Ahn! Me too! I feel good too! Ahh! I'm cumming again!" I thrust into him deep, I'm not gonna make him rest. Even as he came, I didn't stop thrusting into him.

Ren is too sexy. After making him come three more times: on the bathroom floor, facing the wall, even in front of the mirror as we fucked facing it; I finally pulled out and spread his legs in front of the mirror. "Squeeze it all out, Ren." I whispered in his ear. Then I watched greedily as much of my semen poured out of Ren's ass. He was quivering and his breath was so ragged. His tongue was out and he was drooling as he pushed my semen out. Level 3, clear.

"Ren, are you okay?" I asked him while I wiped him as he sat down.

He turned toward me and whispered, "I'm fine. I can still feel you inside me, Takaya-kun." He inched his body closer to me and spread his legs so that our dicks touched. To be honest, I'm surprised. I thought he was done for the night. He started rubbing against me slightly.

I growled. I wrapped his legs around me and slowly walked towards the bedroom where I plopped us both down on the bed. "Don't test my self-control, Ren."

He bumped his forehead against mine and said, "You lost it at level 2, Takaya-kun."

I froze. "What?! H-how do you know that?" I could feel a drop of my sweat fall down.

Ren chuckled. "You really shouldn't write sex plans on a notebook and leave it lying around. I found it a while ago when you were sending your parents off." He kept chuckling.

"So you knew right from the start! Then why were you resisting at the beginning?" I knew I was blushing from ear to ear.

"Hmmm, it was to cover up that I knew." He chuckled again. "I'm not a complete idiot, Takaya-kun." He chuckled AGAIN and gave me a gentle look. "Thank you, for planning it all out. It felt so amazing. So," He drew his face closer so he was looking me straight in the eye. "Continue, okay?"

Shit! That face is against the rules. So the secret's out. He read everything. But I still have two levels to go before this night is over. I heaved out a sigh, "So much for the element of surprise. I prepared a cake and everything, too. Hmph! Ren," I lightly kissed him on the lips, "I love you, Happy Anniversary."

He smiled broadly. "I love you too! Happy Anniversary, Takaya-kun!"

Note: Heya~~ I made a sadistic Takaya and a submissive Ren. Hope you enjoyed it cause I really really like this pairing. You may notice that the subject of baseball never came up. This is because I just wanted to highlight their sexual desires for each other. Nonetheless, please post reviews. I accept criticisms and the like. Thank you for reading!


End file.
